In general, some consumer products are desirably cold when consumed by an end user. Such products are usually refrigerated, placed into an ice filled container, or similar type device while still in its package if it is desired to be consumed cold. For example, consumer products such as carbonated soft drinks, iced tea, iced coffee, or other such beverages are stored in refrigerators before consumption by the end user. Alternatively, the consumer may, in the case of beverages, add ice to the beverage to cool the beverage before consumption. Furthermore, a consumer may refrigerate a beverage and then add ice to the beverage so that the cold temperature of the beverage is maintained for a longer period of time during consumption or for as long as possible.
However, the addition of ice to maintain the cold temperature of the beverage for as long as possible is not always convenient or possible. For example, a refrigerated packaged beverage purchased at a convenience store is typically consumed while the consumer is traveling, so the consumer typically does not have access to ice or a glass or cup to hold the ice and beverage. In addition, the addition of ice to maintain the cold temperature of the beverage dilutes the beverage and its taste as the ice melts. Accordingly, there is a desire for a method of conveniently providing packaged consumer products that can maintain the cold temperature of a packaged product for as long as possible while eliminating the aforementioned deficiencies.